


At Last

by TwentyOnePotatoes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetic writing(kinda), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePotatoes/pseuds/TwentyOnePotatoes
Summary: Everyday, Josh faces the same things. Over and over and over again. Can he ever get out.Tw// verbal, physical, and implied sexual abuse





	At Last

First, it was just yelling. It wasn’t too bad. It was manageable. 

“You’re useless.”

“Worthless.”

“Why do I even love someone as pathetic as you?”

It hurt. A lot. But it was manageable.

Then yelling turning into fighting. Maybe fighting back would make it stop. It never did.

“Shut up!”

“I don’t care about what you think!”

“Stop being so sensitive!”

It never did.

Then fighting turned to hitting. Words weren’t enough anymore.

“Nothing you say matters!” *slap*

“Just shut up already!” *slap*

“You’re nothing but a worthless,” *slap* “pathetic,” *slap* “crybaby!” *slap*

It still wasn’t enough.

Then hitting turned into punching and kicking. It would silence the hateful words. In a way, it was better.

But it wasn’t.

——

“I’m worried about you, man. You keep getting new bruises, are you sure your okay?”

Shocking. Someone cared. 

It was probably only out of sympathy, pity. No one cares. No one ever cares.

“I’m fine, just a bit clumsy.”

A smile. How unfitting.

——

“Why are you so useless!?” 

A punch. A kick. A slap.

Trembling in the corner of the room. Waiting for it to be over. It will never be over.

“I-I-I’m s-sor-ry.” 

The stutter. That stupid stutter.

“Shut up! I didn’t tell you that you could speak!”

More punches. More kicks. More slaps. Over.

——

“Are you sure you’re doing okay?” 

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t know dude, you don’t look too good.”

“I’m fine, I promise. Just haven’t been feeling the best lately, might be getting sick.”

“Aw that sucks, hope you feel better soon.”

Soon. Soon is never.

——

“P-plea-ase! I-I r-really-y d-don’t want t-to!”

“Shut up! You don’t have a say in this!” *kick* “Now let me or it’ll be even worse for you!”

——

Vulnerable. A feeling that can no longer be shaken away. 

Shaking. Still in the corner, through the morning and the night.

Guilty. Phone left astray somewhere, with countless texts and missed phone calls.

Tired. Of living the same pattern again and again and in fear.

Broken. Still quivering in fear as the door opens.

“P-please don’t hurt me.” 

A small voice. A small body. Just small.

A gasp. Rushing over. Warm hands. Safe.

“Josh, baby, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Tyler’s soft voice says. “Why would you think that?”

“B-because h-he...” 

Looking down.

“Did he...does he hurt you, baby?”

A slow nod. A warm embrace. A deep breath. Safety.

“C’mon. Grab your things. We’re leaving.”

——

A blur. The next few hours were a blur. 

Suitcases. Packing. Leaving that horrible, horrible place. Finally.

And then, safety. Comfort. Laying in a soft bed, wrapped in warm arms. 

A kiss on the cheek.

“You’re safe now, lovely. You can sleep.”

And then sleep. Peace. At last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a new style of writing for me, but I’d always wanted to try it, so let me know what you think of this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
